Su vida se va de mis manos
by mimi-serenety
Summary: Que harias si el amor de tu vida se va de tus manos y tu sin poder hacer nada. Un tanto triste pero nunca todo es de color de rosa


Solo me queda desirles que lean y opinen ya que esta historia salio de un concurso de la escuela donde tenia que hacer un drama tragico y salio esto

**Disclamair** los personajes no me pertenesen solo los uso para esta historia

* * *

En un departamento acogedor y cómodo ni muy grande pero tampoco chico llega un joven un tanto apresurado al parecer buscando algo con cierta inquietud, de buen porte alto, guapo y musculoso con un traje de marca, al parecer venia de trabajar empezó a buscar por todo el departamento a su esposa pero al ver que no estaba decidió esperarla mientras tomaba algo para relajarse pero tan pronto se sirvió la copa se oyó que por la puerta alguien llegaba

- ¡Hola Shao! ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?-le pregunto su esposa con media sonrisa

-¡No!-le respondió con algo de preocupación que no noto Sakura- ¿Que te dijo el médico?

- suspiro con algo de cansancio-mmm… nada...-dudando

-¿cómo nada? Sabes que no me puedes engañar –le dijo algo estresado ya que no había estado tranquilo por estar pensado en lo que le podría pasar a su linda esposa

- y... yo – agachando la cabeza le contesta-por qué no mejor nos sentamos-le sugirió para alargar mas el tiempo de la verdad

Shaoran desconcertado accedió a la petición de Sakura la notaba extraña

_Acaso será algo malo lo que le sucede espero que no_- pensaba- ¿y bien?

-¡bien! En los estudios que me hicieron algo salió mal- soltó de un jalón la información dejando aun mas desconcertado a Shaoran

- ¿cómo que algo salió mal?-sintió como algo le oprimía el pecho - Explícate- le dije con algo de impaciencia

-al borde del llanto Sakura no lo soporto mas- ¡tengo cáncer terminal!-casi gritándolo y al segundo serrando sus ojos por miedo y para tratar de no soltar las lagrimas que venía reteniendo desde el hospital

- ¿qué? ¿Estás segura no se habrán equivocado?-esperanzado en que le digiera lo contrario

- ¡no! Shaoran ¡me voy a morir! Y… y –tartamudeando- tengo miedo -soltando todo el dolor y miedo que sentía soltando al fin las lagrimas retenidas que tenia

-no te preocupes ¡Sak! llora y desahógate -impotente por no saber cómo consolarla - vas a ver que todo va a salir bien- le dijo como ella le solía decir cuando las cosas se ponían mal estrechándola en sus brazos- te prometo que yo siempre voy a estar contigo por lo que no tienes que tener miedo

-ti... tienes razón -abrasándolo más fuerte- todo va a estar bien- quedándose así por un largo rato en el que Sakura se desahogo quedándose dormida

Shaoran por su parte se sentía morir

_Que voy hacer ahora si ella se muere yo también me moriré de ¡dolor! el solo pensar que ella ya no esté a mi lado- cargándola asía su habitación y soltando unas lagrimas tristes y amargas la estuvo observando por casi toda la noche viéndola dormir _

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó con una gran sonrisa sabia que lo inevitable llegaría pero no por eso dejaría de sonreír sabia que debía mostrar fortaleza enfrente de todos especialmente asía Shaoran porque sabía que el también sufría y mas recordando aquella tarde hace dos años en el parque pingüino

**Flash bank**

-¡Shao! mira qué bonito atardecer acaso ¿no te gusta? –le dijo una muy feliz Sakura

-¡mmm…! pues no tanto como tu-haciendo sonrojar a Sakura

-shao y ¿también te voy a gustar cuando este toda arrugadita y sin dientes?-le pregunta con curiosidad

-¡jaja! pero que disparates dices sak

-¡oh! vamos shao contéstame o es que acaso no te voy a gustar- diciéndole con algo de tristeza

- ¡oh! vamos Sakura para mi tú siempre serás hermosa incluso cuando lleguemos a viejitos pero para eso falta mucho apenas llevamos un año de casados

-y si yo muriera aun así me seguirías queriendo

-hasta la muerte te querría yo no podría vivir sin ti nunca si tú te llegaras a morir yo moriría

-uhm shao si yo muero antes que tu prométeme que seguirás adelante que no te dejaras vencer

-y para que me pides eso si para que eso suceda falta mucho

-por favor shao yo estaría muy triste sabiendo que tú no eres feliz además como tu dijiste falta mucho para eso pero solo quiero que me lo prometas

-uhm está bien pero no quiero hablar más de este tema- prometiéndole que seguiría adelante y sería feliz dudando aun así en poder cumplirle eso que ella le pedía, pero aun así aun faltaba mucho ¿no? -pensó

**Fin de flash bank **

Al recordar todo solo una solitaria lagrima que se quito rápidamente mentalmente se regaño- no Sakura debes de ser fuerte no llorar mas –pero quien pensaría que en dos años ella lo abandonaría así que sin esperar más decidió marcarles a sus familiares y amigos más cercanos para darle la noticia y dejar todo en su lugar.

-que haces Sakura-le pregunto Shaoran entrado con una bandeja con un poco de leche y trozo de tarta

-quisiera avisarles a todos y despedirme de ellos-dijo con nostalgia que luego luego borro por una sonrisa

-uhm ya veo pero aun no sabes ¿cuánto falta para eso?-le pregunto con una esperanza de que fuera unos 30 o 50 años mas

-me queda un mes-le dijo con algo de miedo

-para el eso fue como un balde de agua fría no lo podía creer un mes y no la volvería a ver jamás pero trato de cambiar el tema lo más pronto posible- te traje esto espero que te guste

-ah tarta de frutas mm que rico-le sonrió en agradecimiento-a por cierto llegan como a las 7:00 de la tarde ¡uhm! ¿Pedimos algo o preparamos algo que dices? –le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¡mmm!-trato de hacer como que lo estaba pensando- creo que preparamos algo- dedicándole una sonrisa además pase lo que pase todo estará bien y tratara de estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella

Dieron las 7 por lo que empezaron a llegar todas sus personas cercanas su padre, hermano y su esposa Nakuro, Tomoyo y su esposo Eriol con su pequeña hija Sara y por último Meiling y su esposo Yuan

Todos felices pensando que les darían una sorpresa de que se agrandaría la familia

-¡bien! ¿A qué se debe esta reunión?-pregunto sin rodeos Meiling

-por qué no primero cenamos y luego hablamos del motivo de esta reunió

En la cena Sakura charlaba animadamente con todos ella se sentía feliz de oír los relatos de todos pero llego el momento en que les diría la verdad y por lo que todos estaban impacientes Shaoran le daba su apoyo sosteniéndole la mano

-bien supongo que todos quieren saber el motivo por los que llame –les dijo tranquilamente– verán ayer me entere de una noticia un tanto triste- les dijo bajando un poco la mirada

-vamos sak que quieres decir con algo triste –le dijo Tomoyo con algo de preocupación

-verán es algo difícil de contar- trataba de alargar mas la noticia

-a Sakura-se adelanto Shaoran porque sabía que para ella seria mas difícil decírselos a ellos - le queda un mes de vida-les contesto asiéndoles un nudo en la garganta y dejando sorprendidos a todos

Que dices mocoso esto es una broma del mal gusto- se levanto Touya muy molesto

-Touya por favor tranquilízate –le pidió Sakura

-pero como quieres que me tranquilice si este mocoso está jugando con tu vida

Todos expectantes e implorando por que fuera una broma de mal gusto esperaban la respuesta

-lo siento Touya pero no es ninguna broma yo tampoco lo quería asimila pero Shaoran me dio su apoyo y me hizo resignarme a lo inevitable yo sé que esto es algo triste pero todo estará bien-les dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa a todos

Nadie lo podía creer no era una broma pensar que en un mes perderían a Sakura los devasto a todos que sin aguantarse se soltaron a llorar incluyendo a Touya y a Eriol que eran unos hombres fuertes y de carácter

-no lloren por favor que me hacen sentir mal-dijo algo triste por causarles un dolor a sus seres más queridos- el motivo era para despedirme de todos ustedes y agradecerles el inmenso apoyo que me brindaron cuando más lo necesite me hubiera gustado pagárselos de la misma forma pero creo que ya no tengo tiempo para hacerlo

-hija yo no sé qué decirte te perderé igual que a mi nadeshko- le dijo ahogando su propio llanto

-papa nunca me perderás por que yo siempre estaré con ustedes -sonrió cálidamente -quisiera hablar asolas con ustedes Tommy, Mei y Eriol-los nombrados asistieron y se dirigieron al estudio

-verán tanto para mí como para ustedes es muy difícil esto pero para Shaoran es peor ustedes son nuestros mejores amigos y quisiera pedirles que cuiden de el ustedes saben que él se encerrara y no dejara que nadie se acerque

-Sakura no necesitas pedírnoslo -le contesto Eriol- bien sabes que siempre estaremos juntos y no permitiremos que Shaoran caiga de nuevo en ese hoyo en el que ya había caído

-Sakura déjame abrasarte-le dijo Meiling sin soportarlo mas

-vamos Mei estoy bien

-pero Sakura como puedes soportar todo esto tu

-porque es Sakura la que nunca se vence cierto sak-contesto Tomoyo derramando lagrimas silenciosas

-si Tommy-abrasándola también-yo nunca me rindo

Mientras tanto en la sala

-maldito mocoso prometiste que la cuidarías-le dijo Touya a Shaoran-se nota que ni te afecto la noticia

-Touya basta- le dijo Nakuru

-hijo creo que deberías calmarte no es momento para que empieces

-pero como quieres que me calme si este mocoso tiene la culpa de todo

-mira kinomoto-sorprendiendo a touya al ver la mirada de shaoran que no sabria identificar si de coraje o de dolor-tu no sabes lo que estoy sufriendo desde que me entere de esta noticia tener que aguantarme todo este dolor solo para mostrarle a sakura que no debe tener miedo por que yo estoy aqui para apoyarla y cuidarla-esperando un momento- tu kinomoto no sabes nada de lo que siento pensar que el amor de mi vida se va de mis manos sin yo poder hacer nada -soltando lagrimas-es la prueba mas dificil de mi vida y tu diciendo estupideses

-hijo-se aserco junto a el su suegro- yo se por lo que estas pasando y se que tal vez te sientas morir cuando todo esto pase pero deves de ser fuerte por ella pero especialmente por ti por que cuando ella ya no este no debes de dejarte caer por que ella estara en un mejor lugar que este

-si pero nuestros casos son distintos usted tenia a sus hijos y y...yo me quedare solo

-te equivocas nos tendras a nosotros- le contesto touya al saber que su dolor era mas grande que el de cuaquiera

-gracias- le contesto limpiandose las lagrimas ya que sakura no deberia de tardar y el no quisiera que lo viera asi de devil

despues de que sakura regreso todos desidieron ser fuertes y darle un rato agradable a sakura para seguir con la reunion como si fuera una normal en la que todos se juntaba para pasar un rato agradable.

Ya habian pasado dos semanas por lo que Sakura se sentia cada vez mas devil Shaoran habia decidido encargarle tondo el trabajo a su primo eriol para que el pudiera cuidar de sakura

-sak como te sientes hoy -le dijo shaoran disimulando su tristeza

-me siento bien tanto que quisiera ir al parque pinguino- dandole una hermosa sonrisa

-mmm pero y si te duele algo o te sientes mal- preocupado

-no te preocupes no pasara nada solo quiero estar ahi un rato

-¡bien! pero solo estaremos un momento y regresaremos

-¡bien!- le contesto feliz

despues de aceptar se dirijieron al carro y se fueron al parque pinguino donde se conosieron una tarde calurosa como esa mañana se asercaron a una banca donde les daba la sombra

-shao-le pregunta dudando- recuerdas hace dos años cuando me prometiste algo

-¡uhm! si- temiendo la respuesta ya que no queria cumplirla- que con eso

-la cumpliras cierto

-como me pides algo asi- triste y con un nudo en su garganta- si bien sabes que eres mi razón para vivir

-no shao yo se que tu vaz a poder vivir- espera un momento para analizar su cara- que seguiras por que tu tienes una vida que terminartu tienes esa oportunida y no debes de desaprobecharla

-pero sakura yo

-shaoran ademas nos volveremos haber cierto

-sakura y...yo – resignado-esta bien te lo prometo- viendola a los ojos- y si nos volveremos aver por que yo estare espando por eso

-y yo tambien esperare por eso a si sean cien años

-sakura nunca me olvidaras cierto ya que si reencarnamos nos encontraremos aqui

-aqui estare te lo prometo- arrecostandose en su hombro-shao te amo

-yo tambien mi dulce cerezo-trangadose sus lagrimas por que sabia que esta no seria una platica normal si no su despedida

-me gusta como me llamas- cerrando sus ojos dejandose llevar por un inmenso sueño del que ya no volveria a desperta nunca mas como sakura li

shaoran abrazandola y soltando todo su dolor ya que el sabia que ella ya no despertaria de ese sueño en el que ya no volveria aver sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda que lo hechizaron esa tarde de mayo en el que se toparon por accidente y en el que nunca mas se dejaron hasta que la muerte los separo.

* * *

bueno que les paresio algo triste no peo eso es mas la realidad en la que vivimos bueno espero y me dejen su opinion para saber si les gusto o no aunque me hubiera gustado agregar otro final pero me paresio mejor este bueno aqui los dejo y pronto subire el siguiente capitulo de My memories and your

Bye


End file.
